


Friends with Benefits

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The second in my smut collection, and my second EVER smut....wish me luck guysJust a little bit of Friends With Benefits action for the boys...please comment to give me suggestions or advice, because I sure need it!





	Friends with Benefits

John stepped round the door into his flat.  
"Sherlock, are you home?"  
His question was answered by a moan.  
"Sherlock?"  
"Oh, John, thank god"  
John peered around the door to find Sherlock sprawled out on his bed, fingers pressing into the tent in his pants.  
"Oh Sherlock, you look so good when you need me"  
The dark haired man struggled to sit up.  
"God, John, I"  
"Shush, darling, I'm here."

***

It had started late one afternoon, when John had returned home early to find Sherlock on the sofa, gasping as he touched himself, trying so hard to reach the high of pleasure he longed for.  
John was more than happy to help.

They were friends with benefits, flat-mates who knew how to make each other beg.

***

John lazily unbuttoned Sherlock's jeans, loving the way the dark haired man gasped when his fingers brushed against him.


End file.
